Ils s'appelaient, elle s'appelait
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Des noms…des habitudes…
1. Ils s'appelaient, elle s'appelait

_Écrit pour la quinzième nuit du FOF, en une heure, sous le thème 'habitude'._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Damon/Stefan (relation fraternelle)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient…

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Des noms…des habitudes…

* * *

><p><strong>Ils s'appelaient... Elle s'appelait...<strong>

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils reculèrent d'un pas, baissant tous les deux la tête. Il y avait entre eux un fantôme qui ne voulait point se faire oublier. Leurs deux cœurs morts se serrèrent. Ils savaient que c'était la fin. D'elle, d'eux. Mais aucun n'osa le prononcer. Pas à voix haute du moins. Ils étaient des monstres désormais; des abominations de la nature. Leur seule raison dans être avait désormais disparue.

Un siècle plus tard, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme qui flottait entre eux; c'était deux filles bien réelles. Et toujours dans le silence, ils se dirent qu'eux aussi aurait du disparaître ce jour-là. Ils n'avaient continué à vivre- à être des monstres- que par habitude; point par goût. Et ils continueraient encore, par habitude.

Mais cette fois, il y avait davantage. Elle était là, pure et innocente, à les ensorceler de son regard. Elle était là pour les rapprocher et les éloigner davantage. Pour briser leurs habitudes et les leurs faire conserver.

Elle s'appelait Elena Gilbert.

Ils s'appelaient Damon et Stefan Salvatore.


	2. À jamais mon frère

_Écrit dans le cadre de la 2__e__ 'journée' (oui, oui, 24h…) du FOF, sous le thème 'soin'. Pour davantage de détails concernant les 24h du FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander, autrement, le lien vers le FOF est présent sur mon profil._

* * *

><p>Bon… un peu boiteux, j'en convins. Mais remettez-vous dans le contexte de la fin de l'épisode 3.05 (d'ailleurs, <strong>spoiler<strong> jusqu'à cette épisode…) et peut-être que ça aidera? Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>À jamais mon frère<strong>

Plus de cent cinquante années qu'ils se côtoyaient. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile- Damon en était conscient, il en était d'ailleurs en partie responsable- mais ils s'en étaient sortis et s'étaient retrouvés à la fin- en grande partie grâce à Elena, il devait bien se l'avouer. Désormais, le bred intermède de paix qui avait habité la dernière année semblait être illusoire. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Damon avait l'impression que son frère avait perdu une parcelle de plus de son humanité. Il s'enfonçait dans la cruauté, libérant le monstre qu'il avait créé en s'interdisant de s'abreuver de sang humain.

Damon aurait pu l'oublier. Il aurait également pu le tuer. Ça n'aurait que servit ses intérêts, effaçant Stefan des pensées d'Elena. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque que si les rôles avaient été inversé, Stefan ne l'aurait pas abandonné aux mains d'un vampire sanguinaire tel que Klaus sans avoir au moins tenté quelque chose.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Damon promis à Elena qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais, il y avait un tout autre sens derrière ses mots. Une promesse silencieuse que ses yeux reflétaient, incapable de la cacher. Il ramènerait Stefan dans leurs vies qu'importe ce qui lui en coûterait pour le faire et il le soignerait. Il ne le ramènerait pas seulement dans leurs vies, il le ramènerait également des routes sombres sur lesquelles il s'était engagé. Peu lui importait à quel point Stefan irait loin, Damon prendrait soin de lui. Il l'aiderait à recouvrer, comme un grand frère se devait de le faire lorsque son petit frère était malade. Et Stefan, Stefan était malade, il n'y avait aucun doute de ce côté. Ce n'était peut-être pas physiquement, ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement mental- il reconnaissait que la plus grande partie de ses problèmes étaient dût à la compulsion de Klaus- mais son âme, elle, souffrait. Atrocement.

C'était le rôle de Damon d'alléger ses souffrances. Parce qu'ils étaient frères. À jamais.


	3. Peut-être qu'il a raison

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de novembre 2012. _

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: Stefan, Damon<em>

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

><p><strong>Peut-être qu'il a raison<strong>

Il changea très vite d'avis. Peut-être, après tout, devrait-il être en guerre avec Damon. Peut-être qu'être simplement fâché contre lui pour avoir partagé son sang avec Elena sans même lui en parler ne suffisait pas. Il le regarda partir, ne le laissant point émettre de protestations contre cette excursion à l'université. Il faillit partir avec lui, lui interdire d'amener apprendre à se nourrir correctement ou de l'obliger à l'amener avec eux, mais à la dernière seconde, il se retient. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Et puis, Damon avait raison: avec ce mystérieux chasseur en ville, mieux valait pour Elena savoir se tenir...


End file.
